Naruto Shippudden: The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash
by skylight96
Summary: Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Life

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Prologue:**

**The Beginning of life**

…

"For all the trouble I went for, we only get to do a D-rank mission?! This is unfair I tell you dattebayo! This is munity!"

The pink haired girl of the team sighed for the nth time this day and ignored the outburst from the number one knuckle-head of Konoha as he wiped the dust between the shelves inside the old Konoha library grumblingly before a book suddenly fell off from the shelves onto the ground beneath him…

"Shit!" he cursed and slowly bended down to pick it up before something fell out from the pages caught his attention…

_**What is this?**_

-picking the thin paper from the book as he turned it to see an old photograph of the Forth Hokage with a beautiful blue haired woman beside him on the cherry blossom tree…

_**Dad?**_

His eyebrows quirked at the picture and turned the book around to see it. It was his father old Journal…

"Naruto!"

The blonde haired shinobi blinked and instantly put the journal into the back of his pouch before turning to meet his pink haired comrade frowning at him, saying "Are you finish yet? I'm going out to buy lunch"

"N-No… just a few more shelves"

"Alright then, I'll go out and buy you ramen but you better paid me back. Anything else?"

"No, Sakura-chan. Thanks…"

"Ok, I see you later"

With that, the kunoichi walked out from the old library and left the blonde alone inside the room before releasing a deep sigh in relief for his teammate aperture as he took out the journal out from his pouch, staring at it full with curiosity as he began to open the first page…

_**It was early spring and was my first day entering the Konoha Academy. There are so many children there and I couldn't help but feel anxious about it. After all, I'm an orphan. I heard there are two new kids entering the Academy as well and they were outsiders. I still remember the first time I saw them entering the class…**_

…

…

"Alright, Class. Please give a warm welcome to our new two friends. Uzumaki Kushina and Terumi Nanami"

The children inside the large classroom instantly slowed down their chattering and turned their attention down to the front of the class to see the newbie as they called it.

There were two girls standing beside their homeroom teacher. One with red fury hair and one is azure blue. Both of them seem to be the opposite of each other. The red haired, Uzumaki Kushina as they called her was tomboyish and short-tempered kind of girl while the blue one, Terumi Nanami was cold and distant. They were like fire and ice.

"Ok. Kushina-chan and Nanami-chan. Go and find a place to sit"

"Don't call me, Kushina-chan dattebane!" shouted the red haired girl to the teacher (which only sigh in defeat for her rudeness) and went for a sit next to the Uchiha girl, Mikoto. The blue haired girl bowed respectfully to the teacher and went by to sit by the window alone at the back.

"Alright, class let's begin by introduce yourself to your fellow friends"

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina! I'm going to be the first female Hokage, dattebane!"

The others kids inside the class laughed at the girl which causes her to fume with anger before shouting at them to shut up. A brave young boy with bright blonde haired and slight tan skin stood up as a huge smile plastered on his face, "I'm Namikaze Minato and my dream is to be a Hokage to protect the village" and placing his hand on his chest to show his determination, automatically make him as Kushina rival as she glared at the boy…

"Alright, you at the back"

The blue haired girl stood up as the class suddenly silenced as they wait for her turn, "Terumi Nanami. My dream is… to protect those are precious to me and to bring peace to the Five Great Nation…" said the girl emotionless with a toneless voice before sitting back to gaze the blue skies outside of the window, ignoring the whispers around her as she closed her teal blue eyes.

"Very good. Now, on with the lesson-"

Unknown to her, her words touched one of the children inside the classroom as he watched the young girl rest peacefully by the window with the sun shining down onto her pale face, giving her a beautiful angelic glow on her perfect figure…

Minato couldn't take his eyes off for her beauty as he admired her from distance. Her blue azure haired was unusual in the Fire Country and was the most beautiful hair he ever seen. Her words keep replaying inside his minds before a warm smile occurred across his lips and turned away as he made it into his goal…

…

…

…_**and for that, I've made it my goal. I'll bring the peace to the Five Nation. Just like what people hoping for. A world of peace and harmony …**_

_**Namikaze Minato… **_

-and slowly closed the book before fallen deeply into his thought as he looked down to the picture in his hand…

_**Azure blue hair…**_

"Terumi… Nanami…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

A/N: This is MinatoxOC fanfiction. If you a MinatoxKushina lover, please don't read this. The reason I made this type of fanfic is because I'm an OC writer. Besides that, I only found a few of MinatoxOC fanfic and I decided to make one. They aspired me to write this.

This story has many flashbacks and maybe some of them are OOC but I hope you understand. Please review for further chapters…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	2. Chapter 1: Her Smile

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 1:**

**Her smile**

…

"I'm home…"

A soft murmured echoed within the empty house as the blonde haired young boy closed the door behind him before entering his premise with a deep sigh in exhaustion. He throws his nin-gear onto the couch and slump beside it as he gazed to the ceiling above him in thought…

After he read the first page of his father journal, he couldn't help but have this feeling of… wanting to know more about his father's life, about the blue haired girl who managed to caught his attention. Who is she to him? He turned his head to his pouch on the couch beside him and pulled out the small book inside it as he opened the second page of the journal…

_**It was graduation day of the academy and all the students were excited about it. Even me. I was on my way back to the academy when suddenly I heard a sound of people arguing among the distance and went to check it out, secretly hoping it wasn't the enemy as I hide behind the cherry blossom tree on the branch…**_

…

…

"Are you the one who has been making my brother cry?"

The blue haired girl stopped and looked up at the older boy with emotionless façade on her beautiful face, "He had it coming…"

The boy looked between his brother and the girl expectedly before turning to face her with a cocky smirk on his face, pointing to the shiny headband on his forehead proudly, "I'm a gennin, cool huh?" as his eyes darken to meet her, "I have to teach anyone who bullied my brother a lesson" cracking his knuckle at the stoic girl before throwing a kunai at her which she dodged it gracefully and delivered a kick on his stomach.

**Poof!**

The boy turned into a log before out of nowhere, he appeared behind her and tugged her hair roughly within his hand, making her fallen to the ground on pain as she clung onto her head.

"Your hair… is nothing but a reminder of how much a monster you are!" pulling the blue locks harder making the girl hissed in pain as she glanced at the boy darkly, "A mistake! That's what you are! That's why your parent abandoned you! A monster!"

The boy same age with the girl laughed at her misfortune, "Serve you right!" as he watched his brother taunting the girl about her life before a cold dark sensation surround them as the atmosphere around instantly darken.

The older boy looked at the girl and gasped as he saw the usually blue eyes now turning in a bloody red before an enormous force knocked him away before flying towards the trees in the impact. The blue haired girl slowly stood up and turned to face him with a dark look on her face as she flashed in front of him suddenly.

Punching him down on his stomach into the ground, she glared and raised a kunai high in the air as she plunged it down instantly...

**Thump!**

The kunai lay just a centimetre away from his boy which frighten the boy greatly before looking up to meet her change icy blue eyes with his own, "One word about it, I won't hesitant to kill you"

**Snap!**

The sound of the twig snapped behind her, caught her attention as she turned around to meet the culprit and saw none other than the blonde haired boy, Namikaze Minato standing up high on the sherry blossom branch, looking at her in shock.

"What do you want?" she asked as she got up from the dirt beneath her, letting the boy go and run away with his brother away from the monster before looked up at the boy coldly, "Are you going to tell the Hokage about this? Are you agreed with what he said? About a monster?!"

"I-"

"Shut up!"

The blue haired girl turned around to hide the sadness within her eyes and run away from the academy ground, oblivious to the pair of blue eyes watching her sadly as he watched the streaming tears fallen down through her cheeks…

…

…

… _**It was the first time I saw her crying. I-I don't know but I feel nothing but sadness and pain for the tears streaming down her cheeks as I watched her from the distance. Seeing her standing alone within the crowd, ignored by the people as they were blind for not seeing how much beautiful she is besides seeing her as a monster for the crime of her people…**_

…

…

"Team Jiraiya, Fuguka Uchiha, Terumi Nanami and… Namikaze Minato"

The blue haired girl opened her closed azure blue eyes at the names and turned to her side to look at the said blonde emotionless, ignoring the smile he give her before turning away in stoic, unaffected by the genuine smile from her soon-to-be teammate and looked up to the brighten blue skies in deep thought…

_**This going to be a long day…**_

Its turn out their sensei was a pervert. What a mind blowing! She couldn't help but groaned mentally at the (supposed) Great Sannin behaviour of peeking through the bathhouse sometime during training and ignored him fully when he begged for help from the murderous women trying to kill as she sat down onto the branch of a tree in the 27 training ground with a book on her hand, spending her free time alone in the forest as she enjoyed the peaceful silenced surround her.

However, something went horribly wrong. Nanami looked up at the sudden presence above her and dodged the handful sharp kunai heading her way as she took out her kunai to defend herself. A group of cloud ninja appeared before her and attacked as they caught her with their jutsu, kidnapping her for the power seal inside her. Her Kekkei Genkai.

Nanami groaned in protest and looked ahead to see the Konoha one last time as they made their journey to Kumogakure…

_**Help me…**_

-was a silent plead coming from her mind as she secretly cut out some of her hair to make a trail, hoping for someone to rescue her but hope was nothing but a fragile believe that can easily been broken…

-but she's wrong…

Someone took down the ninja, and helped her up as her blurry vision looked up to see her saviour.

"Are you hurt?"

_**That voice… its sound familiar…**_

"Nanami?..."

A pair of azure blue meets with her icy ones before her legs gives out it strength, making her fall in exhaustion before a pair of warm arms caught her with a genuine and slightly relief smile adorned on his face, "I'm here to save you…"

"Minato…"

With that, both of the gennin took off and heading back to the village, away from the fallen Kumogakure ninjas with the beauty inside his arms. The blue haired girl looked down to his hand and couldn't help but noticed the strand of blue locks tightly within his grip before looking up to him questionably. Minato noticed this and give her a warm smile, saying "You have the most beautiful hair I ever seen so I noticed it right away"

"But I ignored you…"

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to hate you…" as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Why?...

"I don't want to lose you"

"Even if I'm a monster?"

Minato smile flattered a bit by the words but slowly come back in life as he gazed into her eyes warmly, saying "You never a monster, Terumi Nanami. You're an angel… a beautiful angel" earning a light gasp in shock from the girl in his arms before a tint of tears fallen down from the edge of her icy blue eyes for his words…

"Thank you…"

Finally lifting her head up as she give the boy a soft genuine smile…

"Thank you…"

…

…

…_**She had the most beautiful smile I ever seen. My heart skipped a beat by the sight and couldn't help but returned it with my own as I make our way back to Konoha, back to home with her safely inside my arms. She wasn't a monster. Never was. She was an angel. A fallen angel of the Mist. Seeing how fragile she is despises her stoic façade, I couldn't help but swear to the God I will always protect her with everything I got. Even my life…**_

_**Namikaze Minato…**_

-Naruto closed the book inside his hand and sighed as he placed it down onto the coffee table, fallen deeply into thought of the story inside his father journal before looked down to the picture once more. He couldn't help but admitted that the woman was beautiful, even beautiful than his lovely Sakura-chan. Her beautiful blue azure haired shining brightly as the streaming sunlight hit it, giving her an angelic glow like a true angel with her arms wrapped tightly around his father neck as he leaned closer to her with a huge smile on his face.

He could swear he saw nothing but love and warmness within their eyes inside the picture and couldn't help but wondered what happen next within the story…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	3. Chapter 2: Forget me not

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 2:**

**Forget me not…**

…

"Naruto?"

The blonde haired boy blinked at the voice calling out his name from the distance and turned around to meet none other than his crush walking towards him curiously, "What are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing the boy questionably at his sudden presence in the Konoha library.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Arr… you see…" trailing off as he glanced around him cautiously, "I need to find something…"

"About what?"

Finding nothing suspicious or any chakra signatures around them, he pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed it to her, saying "I need to find about her, Terumi Nanami…" giving to the cherry blossom named girl as she looked down onto the piece within her hand.

"Terumi…Nanami…" looking at the blue haired maiden within the picture with her arms around the blonde haired man who looked like the Forth Hokage, Namikaze Minato…

"Yes…"

Sakura hummed slightly in thought as she recalled her memories bank for the familiar name and blinked in realisation, "I know her…" giving him back as she leaded him to the ANBU section, "I have read about her once. She was the first Female ANBU Captain of the Black Cops…" she began to explain to the boy beside her as she searched the said book within the shelves, "She was under the Forth Hokage secret guards during the Third Shinobi War. People called her _**'Mizu no Tenshi'**_ for the striking azure blue hair that resembles the pure water and her beauty. She was once been target for her Kekkei Genkai, the Lava Release and Boil Release. A combination of three main elements, Earth, Fire and Water. She also one of the Yondaime teammate under Master Jiraiya team" finally find the small book entitle, _'ANBU's Past Record History'_ and give it to the blonde, "She's was declared KIA in a mission on 10th of October during the Nine-tails Attack on Konoha… No one knew where her body is but there's proof that the blood they found on the scene was her…"

Naruto nodded in understand as he absorbed the information while looking through the book in his hand…

**Name:** Terumi Nanami

**Birth:** 22nd of March

**Gender:** Female

**Status:** Deceased (KIA)

**Height:** 164.5 cm

**Weight:** 54 kg

**Blood type:** O

**Rank:** Captain of the Black Cops ANBU

**Alias:** Mizu no Tenshi (Angel of Water)

**Affiliation:** Konohagakure

**Team:** Team Jiraiya, Shadow Squad (Secret guard of the Hokage)

**Academy Graduate Age:** 10

**Affinity:** Water, Fire and Earth

**Kekkei Genkai:** Lava Release, Boil Release

"This is it…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and looked at the page of the deceased ANBU curiously, "Why you suddenly interest with her, Naruto?" lifting her head in confused for the blonde action of finding the ANBU information…

"Ah…. Nothing…"

Letting the boy go, she shook her head in disapproved and straightened up her posture, saying, "Well, I'm off. Master Tsunade needs me at the Hospital for another surgery. I see you later, Naruto!" smiling one last time to him and walked away towards the Konoha Hospital for her duties…

"Yeah, Good luck, Sakura-chan!"

With that, the number one knucklehead closed the book within his hand and proceeds to the counter to borrow the book, trying to find as much as he can about the mysterious girl that managed to catch his attention after reading his father journal and continued his journey down the street on Konoha. The villagers greeted him with pride and adoration for his last fight with Pein, which make him remind of his dream to be a Hokage and to be acknowledging by them…

_**One more steps…**_

-his mind whispered as he walked towards the training ground, enjoying the bright shining sun on the beautiful day and slowly sat down onto the shady tree with the soft breeze touched his tan skin. He sighed at the peaceful atmosphere surrounded him and pulled out his father journal from the back of his pouch as he began his reading…

_**Three years had passed since the last incident with Kumogakure nin, I was running down the street and was on my way to the 27 training ground to find a particular blue haired girl who I assumed was reading on the clearing alone like always…**_

…

…

"Nami-chan!"

The blue haired girl looked up from the book in her hand and turned around to the blonde haired boy running to her way as the evening breeze gently blew passed her, making her hair dancing in the mid-air behind her with the sun streaming down her figure, giving her an angelic glow before a tint of smile adorned on her as she greeted him, "Minato-kun…"

Minato looked up to meet her icy gaze and couldn't help but returned her smile with his own as his heart started to skip a beat for the beautiful smile on her prefect rosy lips before slowly pulled her into a hug, savouring her beautiful ocean scent before pulling away with a huge grin on his face, "Happy birthday, Nami-chan! I wish you all the best in the world!"

"Thank you, Minato-kun!"

"Come on! We should celebrate this!"

With that, he took the girl cold hand with his warm ones and began to lead her away to the Famous Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate, "Two large Miso Ramen, Teuchi-ojisan!"

"Ah, Minato-kun and the lovely Nami-chan. Here for especial occasion?"

"That's right. Today is Nami-chan!"

"Oh, is that so. Then, it's on the house, kids. Happy birthday to you, Nami-chan!"

"Thank you, Teuchi-san"

"Here you go!"

Both of the children eat their meal contently as they talked about the latest mission before Minato finished up his Ramen and began to pull out a small black box from his pocket to her, "I've been saving for this ever since I first saw it during our mission" explained the blonde as he watched the girl slowly opened the velvet box within her hand.

"A necklace?"

"It reminds me of you…" Minato smiled and took the necklace to show her, "This necklace was made by especial gems, deep inside the earth and have enormous amount of chakra store inside it. I accidently found it during our little tour in the Land of Snow two month ago and I've been saving my money since then…" explained the boy as he wore it on her neck, "The blue often remind me of your hair and the icy appearance for your eyes" pulling away to look at it before lifting up his face to meet her, smiling gently saying, "Happy Birthday, Angel…"

"My…my… what we have here?"

A voice cut in between them as a white long hair man entered the small stall with his blonde companion, "The Prodigy Couple had made their announcement…" grinned Jiraiya to his students as he sat down next to Minato.

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Hey, brats! What are you doing here?"

"We're celebrating Nami-chan Birthday!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then. Happy birthday, Nami-chan!"

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei!"

Jiraiya ruffled their colour locks and grinned, "Well, let me introduce you guys to my teammate, Senju Tsunade!" pointing to the beautiful blonde woman behind him who give them a small smile, "Tsunade! Meet my wonderful students, Namikaze Minato…" motioned to blonde haired boy who returned the smile, "…and Terumi Nanami" to the blue haired girl who give a nod in acknowledge for her name.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunade-sama!"

"Nice to meet you too…"

"Minato, could you come with me to the training ground? There's something I would like to show you"

Minato blinked in confused and turned to look at the girl, "It's alright, Minato-kun. I'll be there shortly" said the girl as she gives him a small smile to ease his doubt of leaving her alone with Tsunade.

"Alright…"

…

…

..._**Little that I know, it was the last time I see her smile. She had accepted Tsunade request of joining her to train and will leave the next day…**_

…

…

"Nami-chan!"

The said named turned around to see the speaker running to her way as she stopped by the great Konoha gate and waited for him to reach her.

"Minato-kun…"

Minato looked up at the girl and instantly pulled her into a hug, savouring her ocean scent once more deeply into his mind, "Promise me, you'll be back…" he whispered gently into her ear, tightening his hold to hide the sadness swimming behind his gaze, "Promise me, angel…"

"I promise, Minato…"

Hesitating pulling away from her, the blonde looked up to her and give her a sadly warm smile, "I'll be waiting… I'll wait even a thousand years for you…" he vowed.

"Nanami! It's time to move…"

Nanami turned to her new sensei and looked back at the boy silently before giving him a genuine smile, "Don't forget about me …"

"Never…"

…

…

…_**and I'm still waiting for her until these days, standing by the edge of the Konoha everyday just caught a glimpse of her azure hair, knowing her return to me… the words escaped from her lips circling around my mind as I will always remember those beautiful azure hair of her… Mizu no Tenshi…**_

_**Namikaze Minato…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	4. Chapter 3: Her Return

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 3:**

**The Return**

…

"Yo! Naruto!"

The blonde boy jerked in surprised at the sudden voice of his sensei and instantly shoved the journal into his pouch as he turned to the side to meet none other than the Prodigy son of the Silver Fang of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi crouching on top of the branch side to him with his Ultimate Icha-Icha Paradise book on his face, "I've been searching for you…"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at him and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "A-Ah… what is it, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi closed the book in his hand and turned to the blonde suspiciously, "Sakura been telling me that you started to act differently since our last mission at the Konoha Library last week… is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing… Nothing is wrong… hehehe…"

"…Naruto"

The boy sighed and looked down to his laps guiltily, saying "I… I accidently found my father journal…" as he began to pull out the tiny book from his pouch and show it to the copy-nin, "It seems weird… The words written inside the book is different from the reality. I mean, isn't Kushina my mother, Kaka-sensei? But what written is opposite to it. It fills with nothing but the name of Terumi Nanami. The Mizu no Tenshi"

The grey haired jounin silenced as he looked at the journal on his student hand and slowly jumped down from the branch, "I guess there's nothing we could do about it…" sighing in defeat as he sat down beside the boy, "You see, the life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son…

…

…

"I can't believe we're doing this…"

"Shut up, Obito!"

"That's enough you two! Stop fighting!"

Minato sighed for the nth time this day and shook his head in disapproved for his little students before a familiar cold presence touched his core as he turned his head towards the horizontal, watching a cloaked figure walking towards their newly-painted (in process anyway) Konoha gate as a pair of icy blue eyes lifted up to meet his azure ones…

_**It can't be…**_

"Nanami…"

The cloaked figure stopped a few feet away from the jounin along with his team and looked at them curiously yet recognisable, especial the blonde haired jounin . A pair of pale hand reached out for her hood and began to pull it down to reveal a familiar yet beautiful face as a tint of warm smile adorned on her lips, "Minato-kun?..."

The owner of the name couldn't help but beamed as he hugged the unknown woman tightly within his arms and laughed before pulling away to see her face, "God! It had been 5 years since I last saw you!" said Minato as unmistakable tears started to gather on the lid of his eyes before hugged her once more to hide it, "I've miss you…"

"I miss you too, Minato …"

The sound of someone clear his throat (which belonged to none other than Obito's) cut in between those two and slowly pulled away with a tint of blush on their cheek to meet the gennins or chunin for Kakashi's case as they give the I-know-something-you-don't look at the elders action.

"So… Minato-sensei, who's this?" asked Obito with an amused grin on his face as he looked at the beautiful blue haired woman beside his sensei knowingly.

"Obito, Kakashi, Rin! Meet Terumi Nanami, one of my teammate in my gennin days. Nami-chan this is my students, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin"

"Nice to meet you, Terumi-san!" smiled the brunette girl with a pair of rectangle purple tattoo on her cheek as she bowed politely which was returned by the beautiful maiden as she give her a smile…

"What's up!" grinned the cheerful Uchiha boy to his sensei-teammate (cough* crush *cough) with the you-are-busted smirked on his face which earning him a light glare by the Konoha Yellow Flash for his look behind her back before shaking his head in defeat for his little troublemaker.

"Nice to meet you, Terumi-san" greeted the last of the group, the Hatake heir as he ignored the two changing glare for the woman.

"Nice to meet you all…"

Minato clapped his hands together to get their attention and smiled as he gives the woman beside him his famous grin and a glare to Obito, saying "I guess our job ends here, kids. Let's go back and report it to the Hokage" returning to his sensei-mode which they quickly obey in a heartbeat.

"Hai!"

With that, Minato motioned for Nanami to walk with him and began exchanging a few words between them, trying to catch up with each other with the children walking behind as they watched the elder closely in curiosity.

"Hey… do you think they're in a relationship or something?"

"No way. I hear Minato-sensei dating Kushina-san!"

"Idiots…"

Obito turned his head at the silver haired boy and glared, "Why you-!"

"Stop it!" scolded Rin as she hushed the boy slightly, "You guys going to get us caught!"

"Is everything alright back there?"

The three gennins and chunin instantly jerked in surprised at their sensei voice and looked up to meet him who looked at them questionably with his hand on the Hokage doorknob, "Are you two fighting again?"

"NO!"

A chuckle could be heard from the cloaked woman beside the jounin as she placed her icy hand onto his forearm, trying to catch his attention away from the scolding the children with a smile adorned on her lips, "Come on, Minato-kun. Let's not keep Hokage waiting…"

The door of the Hokage office opened as Team Minato along with a cloaked figure entering the office occupied by the Sandaime before lifting up his gaze from the paper to the shinobi, "Ah, Team Minato. Coming for your payment I presume?"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi blinked at the unexpected presence beside the jounin and looked at the blue haired woman in confused, "And who you might've been?"

"Terumi Nanami, Hokage-sama…"

"Tsunade's apprentice?"

She nodded for the acknowledgement and handed over a seal scroll to the leader of the hidden village with seriousness on her face, "I was told to deliver this scroll by Tsunade-sama. It's appeared we have a certain problem in our hand. The Iwagakure nin had been spotted all over the Fire Country bonder and was appeared to be prepare for an attack with the help from Kusagakure through the Kannabi Bridge" explaining as she watched the Hokage read the scroll with thoughtful look on his face, "I managed to slip past the army and gathered some Intel about it… They seems to be preparing for a war on Konoha"

"I see…" murmured Sarutobi as he looked up to meet the ex-shinobi of his village before sealing the scroll, "I'm going to discuss this with the elders first. In a mean time, why don't stay with Minato for a while until a further notice"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Good… oh, before I forgot" opening one of his drawers as he placed the Konoha headband in front of her, "Welcome back, Terumi Nanami…" smiled the Sandaime gently to the blue haired woman as she took it with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

Minato who was standing beside her couldn't help but smile as he leaned closer and whispered gently into her ears, "I'm glad you're back, Konoha Mizu no Tenshi…" which earned him a beautiful breath-taking smile from the Terumi heiress for his words and glanced sideway to meet him, "As do I, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō…"

Unknown to the couple, the three students along with the Hokage shared a knowing look among themselves, watching as the blue azure eyes own by the blonde haired jounin sparkle with happiness for the first time since she departure as he gazed lovingly at the blue haired who was now wearing the headband over her forehead before turning to him with a matching smile…

…

…

…I don't need my Sharingan to see what's happening between them. Even a blind man could sense it" closing his single eye in memory before opening it once more to see him, "… and yet, many people couldn't see it. Minato-sensei was caught between tight spaces as he struggled to choice his own path. The Elders want him to marry Kushina because of his Fuinjutsu ability that can control the Kyuubi inside her while he want to marry Nanami because of you…"

"Me?..."

The Hatake nodded, "That's right. You're they son, Naruto… Kushina wasn't allow to be pregnant because they were scare of the seal being weakening"

"Then, what happen?"

Kakashi silenced in a moment and looked down to the book in his hand before slowly stood up from the ground with a sigh, "It's not my place to tell you that…" wiping the dust from his pant as he turned to the boy with his usual smiling eye, "I think the reasons are all written in it. So, why don't read it through and tell me what you found out because even I couldn't help wondered what's hiding behind those pieces of paper…"

"But-!"

"I see you later, Naruto!"

Naruto frowned as his sensei disappeared from his sight and couldn't help but release a deep sigh in defeat before looking down to the old book in his hand...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"Remember this… There are two things I never regret of doing. One is loving you and the unborn baby within your womb and one is protecting Konoha… I love you and I'll do anything for you… because you are my greatest strength but I have a duty I need to solve first…"

*Namikaze Minato*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	5. Chapter 4: Kannabi Bridge Mission

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 4:**

**Kannabi Bridge Mission **

…

The sound of someone breathe echoed loudly inside the forest as a dark black figure dashing through the trees urgently, trying to make it on time for his team meeting when a vine caught his left feet causes him to fall onto the ground with a huge thump.

"Ouch!..."

Obito exclaimed in pain from his fall and looked up to meet his team in concerned yet guilty at the same time, "Ah… Ah… Did I make it?" he panted.

"When did you think we're supposed to meet… Obito?"

Obito squealed manly at the voice and gasped in horror at the murderous look on the Hatake face as he glared at the young Uchiha, "E-Er…"

"You know right? When becoming a full-fledged ninja one must follow the rules"

"Er… you see… while coming here, I accidently meet this old lady and decided to help her with her luggage but something got inside my eyes in a way here…" grinned Obito sheepishly as he pulled down his goggle and began to put some eyes-drop to prof it.

"Yeah, right… It's a lie isn't it?"

Minato smiled at his student antics and turned around to face them, "Don't say like that, Kakashi…" he scolded lightly to the silver haired boy before shifting his azure blue eyes to the raven haired boy, "You did help that old lady didn't you, Obito?"

"Yup! I even carried her luggage!"

Nanami chuckled softly for his enthusiasm and soothed the boys down, saying "That's enough, boys. Obito wasn't that late. Isn't that right, Minato-kun?" earning a nod from the jounin beside her since they both sat down onto a same boulder together while waiting for the Uchiha to arrive.

She's now wearing a jounin clothes with black sleeveless shirt underneath her vest which showed her ANBU tattoo on her left arm and a pair of dark blue khaki pants as her long wavy blue hair being pulled up into a ponytail with her headband on her forehead.

Kakashi scowled in disagreed and turned to the blue haired jounin, mumbling his protest, "You being too soft on him, Nami-sensei. People like this can jeopardize our mission!" he argued, ignoring the disapproved look sent by Minato for his rash words as he continued, "Those who break the rules and regulation are called thrash, right?"

Nanami smiled instantly flattened as she opened her icy cold eyes to his dark ones, "Is that what you believe, Hatake Kakashi?" she asked, her usually warm voice now was uncharacteristically cold and distant even for Minato as he touched her arm soothingly to ease the burning anger inside her eyes, "That's enough, Kakashi. Just let go with the mission shall we?"

The blue haired jounin grunted in respond for his statement and stood up from the boulder as she turned away from the youngster moodily, "That's what I thought…"

Kakashi, Obito and Rin who was stunned by the coldness of their sensei teammate couldn't but felt guilty and shame as they watched their sensei sighed in defeat with his hand run through his blonde locks tiredly, "This going to be a long… mission" he mumbled before walked away to catch up with the sulking blue hair woman up ahead…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

All five of Konohagakure shinobi walked towards the Fire Country Bounder silently as each one of them began to fall deeply into their thoughts after Minato managed to persuade the blue haired and began to enjoy the peace and quiet before the war when suddenly…

"Oh! I forgot!" snapped Rin which managed caught the others attention to her and pulled out a medical pack to Kakashi, "Here. A present for your success on becoming a jounin! Congratulation, Kakashi-kun!" she beamed happily as the silver haired boy took it with his hand.

"Ah… thank you…"

Smiling, it was Minato's turn to give his favourite student his famous custom-made kunai, "This is from me. It's a custom-made kunai. It's a little heavy and kind of irregular shaped but when you get used to it, it's pretty easy to use.." as he give him before looking at the woman a head of the group pointedly.

Nanami sighed in irritant at the look Minato giving her and began to pull out a scroll behind her pouch, saying "Since you're one step further from your other teammate, I decided to give you a little gift that probably helps you in the future" showing him the summoning scroll of her and opened it for him to see the names of the earlier contractor including her name for the summon, "Now, this is a summoning scroll contract of my Ninkens. A group of first-class trained ninja dogs… since I'm not getting any younger anymore so I decided for you to become my next heir to take care of the puppies" as her warm, calm attitude slowly comes back (much for the children relief) and slowly smiled even thought it was faint, "I've already discuss with them and they seem to be agree with me"

"Thank you… Nami-sensei"

"Now, I want you to write your name in blood and place a light amount of chakra to seal the contract"

Kakashi did as he told and looked up at his name written on the scroll next to his blue haired sensei before a soft tan hand owned by the blonde jounin ruffled his silver locks affectionately, saying "Congratulation, Kakashi-kun!"

Obito who was standing behind those group couldn't help but frowned in jealousy at the amount of attention gathered by the Hatake and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, feeling the sadness squeezing his heart like a small hand as he being left out by the team for his failure…

_**Am I not worth it?**_

Nanami who saw the look on the poor Uchiha face smiled gently in encouragement as she called out his name, "Did you have any present for Kakashi, Obito?"

Obito turned to his other sensei and shook his head guiltily, "…Sorry… I was aware about it…"

"Hn. Not like I'm expected from you…" mumbled Kakashi but deep down, he was kind of sad and was expecting something from him.

"Why you-!"

Minato sighed once more at the boys arguing in front of him and shook his head before a familiar cold hand touched his aching forehead as a green glowing chakra surround the pale hand, "You should stop thinking too much, Minato-kun or you'll get early grey hair. No offence to the Hatake though" chuckled the other jounin slightly before pulling her hand away from his head.

"I think I'm getting old for this…"

"Seriously, Minato-kun? You and old can't be place in a same sentence!" teased the woman which earned her a poke on her waist from the frowning blonde as he laughed along her, "Well, I guess time had changed huh, Nami-chan?"

"Is that means I'm old too?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no! I won't never!" grinned the blonde teasingly as she rolled her eyes at his sarcastic response.

"Hahaha… really funny Minato…"

The blonde laughed and pulled her into a friendly hug as he snuggled closer for her coldness against his hot burning skin, "I'm just kidding, angel…"

The sound of someone clear his throat once again cut in between these two and slowly pulled away to meet them as Obito grinned knowingly at the adults, "So…" teased the Uchiha who seem to be forgotten about his pervious self-esteems problem, "What we're going to do exactly?"

Minato blinked and instantly when into sensei-mode as he motioned for them to sit down before explaining their mission, "As you might know, Nami-sensei managed to gather some Intel about the upcoming war and our objective is to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, cutting their food and weapon supply from Kusagakure"

"This mission will divided into two group" continued Nanami as she pulled out a map from her pouch and pin point some area and began to explain, "We will continue our journey here and spilt up into two group. Since Kakashi is a jounin now, he will lead a three-man-cell consist of you two" looking up to Obito and Rin as they nodded in understands, "While I and Minato will be in another group. Your mission is to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Do whatever necessary to complete the mission. I and Minato will cover for you. Understood?"

"Hai!"

Minato clapped his hand and smiled to ease the tension between them, "Alright, that's settles then. Let's go"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

The long silent night accompanied the elder jounin as he sat down near the beautiful clearing, watching out for enemies before the sound of shuffling clothes echoed loudly inside the silence causes Minato to turn around to meet the Uchiha.

"Can't sleep, Obito-kun?"

Obito shook his head, looking up at the starry skies sadly, "Sensei, do you think I'm worthless?"

Minato eyes widen for a moment and instantly softened as he placed a consoling hand onto his raven locks affectionately, "What makes you think like that, Obito-kun? Of course you meant something for the team. Remember what I've taught? Teammate is important. Each one of you plays an important role for each other to complete the mission… so, don't think like Obito-kun… you are important like the rest of us. We can't complete the mission without you"

A pair of dark eyes looked up into his azure ones and nodded in relief and gratefully for his words as he hugged the man, "Thank you, sensei" before turned away to continue his sleep, oblivious to a pair of icy blue eyes watching both of them as she make her appearance from the shadows.

"Teamwork huh?" mumbled Nanami as she slowly sat down next to Minato, "Where did I heard that one before?"

Minato glanced sideway to the blue haired woman beside him and smiled, "I don't know, I've about it once in my young days"

Nanami chuckled and leaned her head onto his shoulder as she took a deep sigh in exhaustion, "Well I guess I must too old than to remember…" before slowly closed her icy blue eyes, enjoying the warmth from her accompanied as a soft kiss was placed against her forehead with a soft whisper entering her ears.

"Good night, angel…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"I know I'm being selfish for keeping you here with me… but I can't help it. I love you… I'll always support you. As a protector of Konoha, I understand your duty as a Hokage to protect it. So, go… create a better future for our child"

*Terumi Nanami*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	6. Chapter 5: Love is in the air

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 5:**

**Love is in the air**

…

The mission of the Kannabi Bridge was a success… but it didn't go without a price. Obito was sacrificed during the mission and it leaded to nothing but sadness for Team Minato as they mourned for the loss of their teammate, gathering around the memorial stone along with the Uchiha family as they cried their soul for the brave young shinobi.

Nanami closed her eyes at the painful sight and squeezed the hand of her companion beside her in support, "It's too gloomy…" she murmured as tears began to streaming down her face at the funeral of her beloved students, feeling a soft soothing kiss placed by the man beside her onto her forehead as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know…"

…

…

… _**it break my heart to see the tears streaming down her beautiful face for the death of our student, to see the sadness and pain lingered inside her gaze as she meet me… the stubborn young Uchiha boy was like our little son we could ever hope for, it's pain me to see how much short a shinobi life was and couldn't help but thought how much we ought to cherish it as long as we shall live… and I intent to do it with her…**_

_**Namikaze Minato**_

Naruto slowly closed the book inside his hand and looked up into the darken skies in deep thought…

_**So, that's what happens to Kaka-sensei…**_

Placing the book back into his pouch, he stood up from the cold ground of the clearing and began his journey to his house, walking passes the villagers along the busy street before a certain pinkette caught his azure blue eyes as he turned around to greet her, "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Haruno Sakura blinked at the voice greeting her and turned to see none other than her troublemaker teammate walking towards her with a huge grin on his face, "Just finish your hospital work, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah… Come back from the training ground, Naruto?"

"Yup!" popping the 'p' as he walked along with her, "So, I heard we have a mission tomorrow"

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama wants us to go to Kyoushi Island for some herbs"

"Ahh… I see"

Sakura stopped just a few metres from her house and smiled, "Well, I see you later Naruto!"

"Yeah! Good night, Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl walked away, leaving the boy alone inside the street as he watched her slowly disappeared from his sight before turned away to his destination, his home. Closing the door behind him, he slumped onto the couch tiredly, feeling slightly déjà vu about his action before instinctively pulling out the journal from his pouch to continue the story of the Famous Konoha Yellow Flash…

…_**it had been a year since Obito's death… and a few months after Rin's death. My team couldn't help but began to fall down as I lost two of my wonderful students in the line of duty. As for Kakashi, I know he blamed himself for their death… Nanami and I had been struggling to persuade him, trying to get him back but we know we have to give him some time as we need on our own. My relationship with Nanami had been increasing well and I finally have courage of asking her out…**_

…

…

"So… you're finally going to ask her out huh?"

Minato nodded as he walked down the street of Konoha with his old classmate friend, Nara Shikaku who just finished his mission a while ago but was kidnapped by the Famous Konoha Yellow Flash and was threaten to give some advice for the upcoming problem faced by his friend, "I've been thinking about it for a while… and I decided to do it now or never"

Shikaku frowned as he sighed in defeat, "So, why am I here again?"

"To help me of course!"

"Why do you need my help, Namikaze? I think it kind of obvious she been waiting for you to speak it out"

Minato stopped in the middle of his track and looked at the raven haired man shockingly, "She has?"

"Of course! You know, for a prodigy child, you kind of stupid…"

"What that supposed to mean?"

Shikaku sighed for the nth times this day and mumbled, "How troublesome, you see… all of Konoha know how much you two love each other and had been wondering when you guys actually make it official. Haven't you realised all the look on the villagers face when you guys walked down the street?"

"Err… no?"

"Well, now you know"

"But it doesn't help me with my problem, Shikaku! I need some pointer here!"

"How about you just walked straight from here and just ask her already"

Minato blinked in confused and looked up ahead to see the said beauty walking down the street with some groceries on her hand, "Good luck!" his friend wished him as he instantly disappeared from the sight, letting him to be alone with a certain blue haired woman smiling as she meet him.

"Hello, Minato-kun…"

"Hi, Nami-chan"

"Come back from daily training I presume?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Nothing much, just doing some house chores I began to neglect after busy with a few mission"

Minato chuckled and shook his head amusedly, "Here let me carry those" as he took a grab of her groceries into his hand and began to lead her home.

"So, how was training going?" asked the jounin/ANBU captain to the blonde as she walked beside him.

"Great. I'm actually creating a new jutsu right now"

"Really? What is it called?"

"Rasengan!"

Nanami smiled and tilted her head to the side cutely, "Can I see it?"

"Maybe someday!" smiled Minato in returned as he stood outside of her apartment and walked inside the small house with the groceries bags in his hand, watching the blue haired woman walking around the small kitchen to place the groceries away, "So, do you want stay for lunch, Minato-kun?" she asked.

"Sure… it's not like I have better things to do…"

"Alright then, how's fried rice with seaweed sound?"

"Delicious!"

Both of shinobi eat their lunch silently before the blonde hesitantly opened his mouth after building a firm courage as he looked up to the woman in front of him, "Nami-chan… there's something I need to tell you…"

"…what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, he let it out in one breath, "willyougooutwithme?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, will you go out with me?"

A full genuine smile occurred across her rosy lips as she beamed happily at the blonde which causes him to choke his breath at the beauty of her smile, "I've been wondering when you'll man up…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means yes, Minato-kun… I would love too"

"…Oh?"

…

…

…_**So, I guess I'm not that much of prodigy huh?**_

_**Namikaze Minato**_

"Pfft, way a go dad" laughed Naruto as he started to shuffle to the next page but was stopped by the sound of his knocking door and slowly placed the book down onto the coffee table in front of him before walking up to greet the unexpected guest. An ANBU appeared in front of the door as he give him a scroll, "A mission from Tsunade-sama and requested to be informed immediately early in the morning!"

"Hai!"

Naruto closed the door after the ANBU dismissed and walked inside the house as he throw the scroll onto his couch, walking inside the kitchen for drink with his father journal in front of him on the coffee table and sighed before turning up the television for some entertainment, trying to ignore the book calling out for him to read more as he tried to occupy his thought…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"It's more than just a secret. It's a vow that he makes to protect her… especially you, Naruto"

*Hatake Kakashi*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	7. Chapter 6: Always and Forever

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 6:**

**Always and Forever**

…

"NAMI-CHAN!"

The owner of the name jerked slightly at the high pitch of someone shouting (or screaming) her name out inside the peaceful village and turned around from her chattering with one of her girlfriend, Uchiha Mikoto as a sudden yellow flashed in front of her before a pair of tan hand pulled her into a firm kiss.

Pulling away, Nanami blushed at the action and hit the culprit on his head, "MINATO!"

The blonde jounin grinned sheepishly at the anger blue haired woman as he rubbed the newly bruised on his head and ignored it as he jumped in excitement for the news he's about to deliver to his lover, "Nami-chan! You won't believe what Sandaime said to me just now! I get promoted to become a Hokage!" grinned the blonde as he pulled her into a warm hug, "I'll be a Hokage by the end of the week! Can you believe it?"

A warm smile occurred across the maiden lips for the news and instantly circling her arms around his figure, congratulating his success of becoming a Hokage since it had been his dream to become one and pulled away as she placed a lovely kiss on his lips which causes the man to smile brightly at the reward, "I'm happy for you Minato-kun…"

Mikoto who was watching the two lovebirds couldn't help but smirked and cleared out her throat to catch both of the couple attention as she slowly stood up from her chair, saying "Congratulation for the promotion, Minato-kun. I must go now. Fugaku would be back soon and I have a dinner to prepare too. I see you later, Nami-chan"

"And you too, Mikoto-chan"

Minato nodded his goodbye and turned his azure blue gaze to his lover as began shunshin their way away from the tea house to their shared apartment, expecting to spend some time with her as the sun shined brightly for that especial day…

….

….

….

-but happiness doesn't last forever…

"Namikaze Minato, we are requested you of marrying the nine-tails Jinchūriki, Uzumaki Kushina"

"WHAT!"

The glass of tea standing on top of the coffee table in front of the newly assigned Yondaime shattered onto the floor at the impact of his hand slamming against the wooden table, angered by the words escaping from the elders mouth about the marriage, "Why?!" as demand for an explanation of the matter.

Homura grunted in displeasure at the young Hokage action and pushed his spectacle up slightly, saying "Don't you understand, Yondaime Hokage? Every Hokage needed a companion as in a wife to complete the duty… and we, the council had decided that Uzumaki Kushina would be an excellent wife for you in hopes of control the tails beast as well"

"But it doesn't mean I have to follow your request right?" argued Minato as he faced the three elders including the Sandaime himself, "I mean, all I need is to marry right?"

"True, but we need you to marry her!"

"NO! I-"

"I'm sorry, Minato-kun" apologised Hiruzen as he finally spoken for the first time since the meeting started and looked at the blonde haired Hokage guiltily, "There's no other way…"

_**I'm sorry…**_

Minato gritted his teeth in anger for the words and turned away in defeat as he stared at a certain corner of the shadows, looking sadly at the presence within it before releasing a deep sigh from his lips, "…I understand"

"You'll be wedded by the end of the week. Make sure you're prepare yourself by then Yondaime Hokage"

With that the elders and the council walked out from the meeting room, leaving the young leader alone inside the silence as he lifted up his head to the dusty white old ceiling above him before a pair of long cold arms circling around his neck with a soft ocean scent filling his nostril and slowly returned the huge with his own, "Nanami…"

"Shhh… it's alright, Minato-kun… everything will be alright…"

"I love you…"

"I know"

"I really do…"

"I love you too, Minato"

"Always and Forever, Nanami… Always and Forever…"

A tear slipped passed the soft pale skin cheek of the blue haired ANBU underneath her white porcelain mask and slowly squeezing the blonde within her arms affectionately, whispering her words gently as the sun shined dimly behind the white cloud on the azure blue skies as if it was sadden along with them for their fate…

"Always and Forever, Minato…."

…

…

…_**Ever since then, I couldn't help but spend every single second of my life with her, trying to distract myself of ever thinking about the deal between me and elders as I fallen deeply into our world. Only she and I are matter in this world as it frozen underneath our stare…**_

_**For our love we held for each other…**_

_**Namikaze Minato**_

A pair of deep blue eyes slowly closed in deep thought as he closed the tiny book inside his hand and placed it down onto the coffee table in front of him before looking up to the nothingness above him, falling deeply within his thought as he took a glance at the picture of his father and his real mother beside the television which he had framed it, scared that it might been lost between his messy apartment and smiled softly as he could see the love they held for each other inside their gaze, "You really love her huh, dad?" he mumbled.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Abandoning his little memories lane, the blonde haired young man stood up from his comfy couch and headed out to greet the guest knocking his door, "Sakura-chan?"

"Hey, Naruto! May I come in?"

"Sure" said Naruto as he opened the door wider, letting the pinkette his slightly messy domain before closing the door behind her, "Why did you come anyway, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, I just have left over from dinner and I was thought I could give you some since you obviously been eating ramen all day so why not take it for a change. It's not like I'm going to poison you or something"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan"

"You're welcome"

Naruto took the plastic bag from his teammate and headed out to the kitchen to heat it up while Sakura went around the living room when something caught up on her emerald eyes before lifting the picture up to see it, "Hey, Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"Whose picture is this?"

He poked his head out slightly from the kitchen and blinked as he recognised the black wooden frame inside her hand before smiling softly as he entered the living room with some tea on his tray, "Well, they are my parent"

"Your parent?" Sakura blinked as she placed it down onto the shelves near the television and sat down beside him with a glass of tea in her hand.

"Yeah, I accidently found out about it last month during our mission on the Konoha library"

"Ah… that's why you've been acting weird lately"

He grinned sheepishly and laughed, "Yeah well…"

"So, tell me… did you find anything about them?"

"Unfortunately, it appeared that my father have a very complicate life"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that my mother is not Uzumaki Kushina but Terumi Nanami?"

Sakura gasped in disbelieve, "No way…"

"Yes way" nodded Naruto solemnly.

"You mean… You're the son to the Yondaime Hokage and his secret lover?"

"…yes"

"Oh my God!"

"Hush… Sakura-chan! You'll wake the neighbour!"

She cupped her mouth with her hands and looked up at the blonde for final conformation, "Seriously?"

"Yes…"

"…er… well… that was complicated…"

"Yup! Totally…"

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Well, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover then… so, what's next?"

"I have to finish reading this journal I guess?" shrugging as he lifted up the small book to show her.

"I think that's a good idea" agreed the pinkette before looking up to the clock on the wall and slowly stood up to take her leave, "Oh well, then. I'm must be going. I have an early shift tomorrow morning. I see you later Naruto"

"Wait!... Let me walk you home…"

"Thanks…"

With that, both of the teammates walked out from the blonde apartment, leaving the small book behind on top of the wooden table within the living room as a soft gently night breeze blew through the window of his tiny apartment, shuffling the pages of the journal as the moonlight shining upon the words written onto the pieces of paper…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"I always admire the brat's courage… the willingness of sacrificing everything for his love ones. He was the hero in her eyes as she was his angel in his. They love each other"

*Senju Tsunade*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	8. Chapter 7: The Sin of a Miracle

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 7:**

**The Sin of a Miracle**

…

"Ah… I see…"

The ANBU/Jounin who just having her day off to meet the medic nin for her mysterious sickness, sitting in front of the doctor in confused for her trailing off words and tilted her head slightly to the side as she murmured, "Well?... what is it, then?" looking at the dark haired woman questionably and slightly anxious for the result.

"Congratulation, Terumi-san. It's appeared that you're pregnant two months now"

Terumi Nanami blinked in surprised and leaned closer in disbelieve, "EH?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Minato who was cleaning the mess he made inside the kitchen couldn't help but sighed as he looked out from the tiny window of his secret lover apartment towards the Hokage Mansion located above the Hokage Mountain in guilt.

It had been a month since he married with the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. A month of nothing but guiltiness and agony as he couldn't help but watch his lover slowly distance herself from him ever since the marriage. A marriage he been wishing for a long time with her…

-and now, he committed a sin.

A sin he knew he'll never been forgiven.

"Minato…"

A sin he never regret of committing…

A blue haired woman who always inside his mind walked inside the apartment and headed towards the kitchen a huge smile on her beautiful face, beaming full of happiness and love inside her gaze as she looked up to meet him, "I'm going to be a mother!" she beamed, placing her soft pale hand onto her abdomen before looking up to meet his azure blue eyes once again with tears glistering inside her gaze, "We're going to be a parent!"

A breath caught up against his throat for the news, for the words coming out from her rosy lips and slowly watched his lover smiling warmly to the little bump on her stomach he had been noticing lately after his marriage and their secret meeting (after managed to persuade her back to him of course) as she cried in happiness for the tiny miracle inside her, "I'm going to be a mother!"

A soft sob and a huge smile cracked from the blonde lips as he instantly pulled her into his arms, spinning the young woman around their apartment happily for the miracle they had created and kissing passionately with love warming their heart before gazing into each other eyes, "I'm going to be a father!" his soft words whispered against them with tears escaping from his eyes as he grinned, "I'm going to be a father…" Nanami nodded and hugged the father of her child tightly as tears streaming down from the lids of her icy blue eyes, wetting their clothes with their tears…

"We're having a family…"

…

…

…_**But as people said, happiness doesn't last long enough to cherish it. Seconds after seconds, minutes after minutes, hours after hours, days, months… It all had passed ever since the day of the miracle happen and now here, I am. Standing in front of the Sandaime with my lover beside me as I asked for their help…**_

…

…

"Please, Hiruzen! There's has to be a way…"

Nanami gulped anxiously as her hand gripped the blonde's forearms in support while her other rubbed her swollen stomach soothingly to ease the kicks of their unborn child and looked up to the elders pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Minato… Nanami…"

"It just a child damn it!" snapped Minato angrily at the thought of abortion the growing baby inside his lover womb, "It's innocent!"

"You have to understand-!"

"No!"

"Minato!"

Minato gritted his teeth and slammed his hand onto the desk, "I sick of this, Hiruzen! I sick of following your command! I'm the Hokage. I'm the one who should lead this village. I've been nothing but following your order. I scarified my life for the village! I scarified my happiness for you… just please… Do these once for me… spare my love and the child inside her… I-I'll do anything… please Hiruzen…" choked the blonde as he bowed in front of the man, "Please… I beg you"

Hiruzen eyes softened for the couple before him and glanced between the lovers as he released a deep breath, "Alright…" causing the blonde to instantly lift up his head to thank him but was stopped by the elder who raised his hand to silence him, "But… I want Nanami to give birth within this week and sent the baby away from Konoha…"

"WHAT!"

"You know the consequences Minato… We can't have the villagers and the other shinobi know about your affair and the baby. It will endanger the village!"

Minato opened his mouth to protest but was stopped once again by his lover as Nanami shut his mouth out with her hand (much for Minato dismiss) and looked up to the elder with seriousness on her face, "We understand! Thank you, Sarutobi-sama"

The blonde pushed the hand away from his mouth and looked at her in disbelieve, "Nanami-!"

"Please, Minato-kun… Don't make it more complicated than it already has…"

"But-!"

A pair of soft pale hand cupped his face, turning his head to meet her beautiful icy cold eyes with his azure ones, "Sarutobi-sama is right, Minato-kun. It would be bad for the villagers knew about this. It will caught the other Great Nation attention… hence probably resulting a war" she explained, caressing his cheek lovingly with a soft smile adorned on her lips, "Besides, I think this little boy here is excited to come out any moment now…" motioned to the active baby within her womb who seems to kicking frequently, signalling it was close to the due date as she caress the huge bump which softened the blonde gaze slowly from the anger burning inside him before a pair of long arms circling both of his lover and their unborn child into a loving embrace…

"…Alright…"

…

…

…_**to be stuck between this two tight space… it's suffocates me. A choice I have to choice between my family and my duty as a protector. I can't help but think how my life would be if I never choose this. I guess I'll never it huh? Despise the odd, I never regret it. I'll do my best to protect both of them. This village for the future of my child with her and the family for our happiness…**_

_**Namikaze Minato**_

"So… that's what happened"

Naruto hummed in agreed as he took another slurped of his ramen before swallowing it to talk to his pinkette teammate, "I guess not everything is pony and rainbow in the world of shinobi…" shrugged the blonde as he sighed, looking thoughtfully at the empty bowl as he began to remember the memories of his father death on the depth of his mind silently…

Sakura frowned and couldn't help but agreed with his truthiness behind those words as she looked at the journal beside the blonde sadly, "Having such heavy burden on someone shoulder it painful and sad at the same time… To choose between your love ones and your duty isn't something we all can do…" murmured the cherry blossom softly as she smiled, "I guess that's why I always admired the Yondaime Hokage. His willingness to scarify was beyond anyone expectation. To protect both of his village and his family is a miracle. That's proof they really love you, Naruto… you are their life now…"

The blonde silence for a moment of thought before turning to look at her and slowly smiled for her genuine words as the moonlight shined upon the busy land of the Fire Country, the witness of their exchange words as a lonely tear began to escape from the lid of his eyes as if he could felt their presence with him…

"Thank you, Sakura-chan…"

A pair of emerald eyes softened at the soft tone on his usual loud voice and wiped away the tears streaming down from his face before pulling her friend into a warm hug…

"You're welcome, Naruto…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"What Minato suffered was beyond anything we could ever face for… it's a huge scarify he willing do for the village… a decision he never regret off doing… as it was his strength for everything"

*Sarutobi Hiruzen*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	9. Chapter 8: The Bloody October Night

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Chapter 8:**

**The Bloody October Night**

…

"Come on, Nami-chan… you can do it"

The sound of someone panting heavily filling the dark room as the blue haired woman groaned in pain coming from her labour and pushed all she might for the life bore within her to come out to greet the world. Finally… after hours of agony pain, the sound of life started to fill the empty dark room as the medic nin began to clean up the new born from the blood and placenta of the birth before giving it to the parents to see him.

Minato thanked the medic nin for their job and took a look towards the small bundle of miracle inside his arms, a healthy baby boy who look exactly like him but have a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes, just like his lover. Couldn't help but cracking a grin upon his tired face, he turned to his lover and smiled warmly at her tired yet content expression on her face as she motioned for him to see their baby, "He's prefect, Nami-chan…"

The blue haired cooed at the baby as the blonde placed him gently into her weak arms, sitting onto the bed as he leaned her against his chest before circling his arms around her and his new family, "Look how beautiful he is…" smiled Minato as he played with the baby haired while Nanami gazed lovingly at the bundle of blonde within her arms.

"Naruto… Namikaze Naruto…"

"Naruto? As in Jiraiya's book 'The Tale of the Gusty Ninja'?"

Nanami nodded as she pulled the baby closer to her heart, lullabying her little boy to sleep before a loud explosion shaken the secret building outside of Konoha as they glanced upwards to the village questionably since they were inside a hidden room underground.

"What's going on?"

An ANBU suddenly appeared behind the shadow on the corner of the room with blood splattered over him as he bowed respectfully to his leader, despise the bloody injuries over him as he reported the scene happening above them "Yondaime-sama. It's appeared that Kyuubi had escaped from it seal and now attacking Konoha! We need your help to contain it!"

"What about Kushina?" Nanami asked, hissing slightly from the pain before lifting up her tired gaze to meet the ANBU who was under her command once before she resigned after knowing about her pregnancy.

"I'm sorry, Nanami-sama… but Kushina-sama couldn't make it. She's died during the extraction …"

Nanami silenced at the gloomy news and slowly looked down with her eyes closed to pray for her soul while Minato nodded sadly at the news of his dead wife as his eyes gone distant in deep thought before pulling away from his lover and their new born child to face the ANBU, "I understand. You may dismiss, Boar!"

"Hai!"

A pale hand caught the man wrist as she looked up at the blonde sadly, "Minato…"

The blonde turned his attention to her with a soft sad smile adorned on his lips and leaned down to place a gentle kiss onto her lips, savouring the moment in the depth of his mind as he looked down to their child inside her arms, "I'm sorry…"

Nanami nodded in understand as she cupped his cheek, caressing it gently with her fingers before placing a kiss once more to his waited lips, "It's alright. I know I'm being selfish for keeping you here with me… but I can't help it. I love you… I'll always support you. As a protector of Konoha, I understand your duty as a Hokage to protect it. So, go… create a better future for our child"

"Nanami…"

A tear escaped from the lids of her eyes as she bit her lips to supress the sob that threaten to come out from her lips and slowly looked down to hide her sadness, "Go…"

Minato silenced as he turned away but suddenly stopped in the middle of his track, glancing sideway to her once last time with his tears streaming down his face silently, hoping to see his family for the last time before his death he about to encounter…

He knew… He couldn't make it…

He knew… He had to leave them behind…

He knew… He would die for them…

-but it's worth it. Just to see them one last time was worth it. Parting his lips, he whispered his last words to his beloved with a soft sad smile on his lips, trying to hide the sadness within his tone as his voice cracked slightly during his speech which he totally ignored it…

Its pain for him to leave them when they need him but he knew he had to… it was his duty as the protector of Konoha…

_**After all, I did it for you…**_

"Remember this… There are two things I never regret of doing. One is loving you and the unborn baby within your womb and one is protecting Konoha… I love you and I'll do anything for you… because you are my greatest strength but I have a duty I need to solve first…"

"…I know"

With that, The Leader of the Konohagakure, The Yondaime Hokage who earned the title of The Konoha Fellow Flash flashed his way from the room into the battle field as he lifted up his face to meet the crimson eyes of the Nine-Tails beast before him… to meet his death with one thought inside his mind…

_**I'll protect you…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

The sound of people screaming filling the fateful night as smokes towered over the burning land, choking them as they looked up to the enormous toad summoned by their Yondaime in front of the Kyuubi before cheering happily for his arrival…

"YES! YONDAIME HAVE ARRIVED!"

"WE'RE SAFE!"

"GOD, BLESS HIM!"

Minato ignored the cheer of his people and looked down to Gamabunta concernedly, "Gamabunta-sama. Could you do me a favour of restraining the Kyuubi as long as you can while I'm doing the sealing ceremony and save the villagers?" he asked softly.

"Alright, brat! Just hurry up!"

"Thank you…"

Minato jumped down from the toad's head and flashed his way to the chamber where he left his secret family in hope of sending them away from the dreadful event occurred above them but was found out empty as he began to search them mindlessly, "NANAMI! NARUTO!" he shouted as he run up stair to the surface and glanced around the clearing for clues of his missing family…

Bright light burst not far from him as he looked up to see Kyuubi being restrained by chains of light chakra which remind him of the forbidden jutsu belonged to the First Hokage's wife, Uzumaki Mito, "No…" he whispered in disbelieve for the familiar jutsu he heard from them and instantly flashed his way to the scene.

It was a jutsu to contain the tail beast, The Uzumaki: Chakra Chain…

"Shit!"

Minato stopped in the middle of the clearing and gasped at the blue haired woman kneeling onto the ground with a pool of blood beneath her as she gasping for air from the pain crawling inside her vein, "NANAMI!" instantly running to her side as he cupped her face to meet her.

Blood streaming from her rosy pale lips as she lifted up her hazy icy blue eyes to him before cracking a soft sad smile to see him again, "Minato…"

Minato eyes sadden in pain for his lover and hugged her tenderly into his arms, ignoring the sound of explosion and the smell of smokes around them as he focused to ease the pain, "Why?..." he asked, tears started to form on the lids of his eyes as he hide his face onto the crook of her neck.

"I-I can't lose you…" coughing out more blood from her aching lung as she sighed, "I'm not strong enough…"

"Nanami…"

"Minato… do me a favour and take care of Naruto for me…"

"But-!"

"Please…"

A distant cried cut in between them as they turned their attention to the crying new born not far from the middle of the clearing, looking at the young born life fill with nothing but sadness and sorrow as they watching him crying out for them.

For his parents…

For his protectors…

"Naruto…"

Nanami gasped as she felt the Kyuubi struggled from the chains binding her and clenched the dirt inside her hand tightly as if to supress the shredding feeling inside her skin before looking up to Minato pleadingly, "Minato…"

Minato bit his lips as he closed his eyes from the dreadful sight of his love bleeding endlessly in front of him, tearing his beating heart as he was stuck between his duty and family before__looking down to the blood pooling beneath them sadly,_** I can't…**_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut once in hopes of blocking the unwanted images away from his minds, _**I can't leave her… **_as he looked back at their crying son, _**I'm sorry…**_

"Minato…"

The blonde flashed towards the baby and brought it back to them before make hand-sign for the Ultimate Seal Jutsu he had been created, "Dead Demon Consuming Seal" as the God of Death himself, the Shinigami appeared behind him with his restrained soul in front of him as a scarify for the seal.

Nanami gritted her teeth in pain and looked up at him in disbelieve, "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to seal half of the Kyuubi power inside Naruto…" said Minato as he lifted his hand up to remove the clothing of their child and placed his hand onto Naruto's stomach to create the seal.

"NO! If you used that you'll die! You can't let him become an orphan, Minato… he needs you…" persuade the blue haired woman as she gazing into his sadly, "Please… it's alright… I'll stop the Kyuubi…"

"NO!"

"But-!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

**SNAP!**

They both turned at the loud sound of the chains breaking and gasped when they saw the Kyuubi aimed his claw directly to Naruto…

"NARUTO!"

**SPLAT!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"Love is a fragile feeling that can shattered into thousands of pieces but can also be strong like steel that give strength to them… and you, Naruto are their strength to protect you"

*Haruno Sakura*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


	10. Epilogue: The History Begins

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Everyone have a secret bear within their soul. A dark little secret that is meant to be a secret. Even the Famous Forth Hokage has a secret that no one knows about. The Secret of Konoha Yellow Flash…

"The life between Minato and Kushina is not what it seems to be. It's true they were happy with each other but there's something that no one know about them… Minato was married to Kushina but was in love with Nanami… and you Naruto are their son"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**Epilogue:**

**The History Begins**

…

The cries of a young soul filling the silent night air around them before a soft pale hand touched the baby cheeks, shushing the crying child to sleep as he caught her finger with his tiny fist and snuggled it closer of warmth with a soft small smile visible on his lips

"I-It's… a-alright, N-Naruto…." A soft sad smile streaming with blood touched his tan cheeks gently as she caressed her baby tenderly with her bloody finger, "M-Mummy… g-got you…"

On the clearing, the Famous Konoha Flash along with the Konoha Angel of Water stood shakily in the middle of the plain land, stabbed by the beast long dark claw penetrating their body from behind as they held the Demon off from the new born baby in front of them. Blood splattered around the ground as Nanami gasped in pain from the injuries occurred on her body before slowly turned to her back to see her lover panting heavily with the same pain and tired expression on his face…

"Minato…"

Hearing his name, the blonde lifted up his face and give the blue haired woman a soft smile, "I-I'm fine…" gritting his teeth to supress the pain before looking back at the bundle of blonde locks in front of them in relief, "T-Thanked god… h-he's safe…"

Minato coughed out blood onto the ground and grimly looked up to the baby as he raised his hand weakly to finish the seal, "A-Any last words, love…" he asked, feeling the life slowly slipped away from her as she began to combust into blue flame for the contract tattoo of her ANBU on her bleeding left arm, signalling her time had come to the end…

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, looking at the baby for the last time as she let out her warm smile, "I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore, Naruto… I'm sorry to take your father with me…" coughing out some blood as her breath started to become shallow, ignoring the blue flame burning her waist , "I'm sorry for leave you when you need us the most… but no matter what happen… remember I always love you…"

"I love you too, Minato…"

Minato nodded as he closed his azure blue eyes, feeling the love of his life started to disappear into flames, leaving nothing but ashes within her presence before placing his bloody hand to the baby stomach, "I love you… Nanami… Naruto…" as a bright light burst from the figures inside the clearing, blinding the Sandaime and the ANBU rushing to his way before total darkness started to consume him into death eternally with one last smile adorned on his body lips….

_**I always love you…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

A bouquet of white roses was placed onto the large Memorial Stone located on the 27 training ground as a young blonde man slowly stood up and touched one particular name on the KIA stone with a soft warm smile adorned on his full lips…

"I love you too, mother…"

"NARUTO!"

The owner of the name turned and grinned as he greeted his sensei who was probably coming to visit his friend grave since he could see the bouquet of white lilies on his hand, "Visiting a friend's grave, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and nodded as he looked at the Memorial Stone sadly, "For Nanami-sensei I presume?" referring to the white roses below them.

"Yeah…"

The silver haired man turned to his student and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Minato-sensei and Nanami-sensei would be proud of you, Naruto… You are their world… their dreams… their strength… I hope you remember that…" as the blonde looked back at the name written onto the granite stone, "I know, Kaka-sensei…" giving it a smile before looking at the Hatake with a foxy grin, "Mah, Kaka-sensei! Would you like to go with me to Ichiraku Ramen? I'm hungry!"

"Hahaha… of course, Naruto…"

"Yatta! You're paying, Dattebayo!"

"Mah… Mah… alright…"

Naruto grinned and took the Hatake hand as he pulled his sensei to take their leave from the gloomy place before turning one last time to the Memorial Stone as the sun shined down upon the beautiful black stone with a smile on his face…

_**I always love you too…**_

"Hurry up, Kaka-sensei! I thought you were younger than this!"

"Easy now Naruto or I might end not paying you …"

"Mou… Kaka-sensei!"

"Hahaha… Happy Birthday Naruto…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

"Someone's end is someone else's beginning. That's what I believe on. They might be gone, but their dream still burning inside of you…"

*Jiraiya*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..S.E.C.R.E.T..O.F.. K.O.N.O.H.A..Y.E.L.L.O.W..F.L.A.S.H::::::::::::::: :::::::::::


End file.
